


Dance of the Little Swans

by athousandwinds



Category: A Little Princess - Burnett
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara teaches Becky how to dance. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of the Little Swans

"Will you dance with me?" asks Sara, so of course Becky does, her skirt swishing against Sara's as they move. Becky likes that skirt; it was the first piece of clothing she was given after she left Miss Minchin's.

Sara is careful when she dances with Becky because Becky is so clumsy. She treads on Sara's feet once, twice, ten times and Sara only leaps higher.

It takes weeks for Becky's steps to become sure, months for her movements to become natural and she never quite loses her worried expression. But Sara laughs and twirls her and Becky is floating.


End file.
